Stopping The Clock
by OhAugusta
Summary: Mpreg, slash. Short vignettes chronicling Will and Jack and their children.


Title: Stopping the Clock (1/3)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Will/Jack

Word Count: 759 words (this part)

Warning: Mpreg, male breastfeeding, shmoop.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; just call me Ponyboy.

Summary: Short vignettes chronicling Will and Jack and their children.

Will closed his eyes, one foot on the floor, rocking the old, precarious chair back and forth in an effort to sooth the gurgling babe gathered in his arms. When the babe started to fuss louder and his tiny, pink mouth began to gape open and closed, Will sighed and started to unbutton his already tattered shirt. He raised the babe closer to his chest and resisted the urge to shudder as his son's lips latched onto his nipple and start to suck vehemently. Two months of doing this and he still couldn't get used to the odd sensation. He craned his neck to look out the window next to the rocking chair and saw the crashing waves and the pirate and merchant ships coming in and out of the Tortuga port. His sense for adventure pulled at his heart and he knew that it affected Jack much more so than himself.

He was lost in his thoughts, the occasional loud sucking coming from the babe, when he heard Jack's voice come from the doorway.

"How's the boy doin'?"

Will looked up quickly and tried to move the babe from his nipple so he could button his shirt back up again but was met with his son's reprimanding cries and a leaking chest.

"Ya don't need ta hide it from me, whelp."

Will reluctantly nodded and, if only to appease the wailing child, let him latch back on. The babe happily did so, arms curling up around his small chest, tiny eyelids slowly closing, and breathing becoming even.

Jack was quite a sight with his large black eye and a split lip. He had recently gotten into a fight with a Tortuga merchant, spurred on by rum and insults. The merchant had said that Will was truly a woman for laying on his back for Jack. Jack – who had consumed far too much alcohol for him to make sound decisions – cornered and punched him in the nose. In retaliation, the merchant started fighting him back and it ended in a very upset, drunk Jack walking back home to the decrepit inn they were staying at blathering on about his fierce fight to the half-asleep Will.

The split lip was slowly healing – new skin forming over it – and Will could smell no alcohol on him as he ventured further towards the father and child.

"'e sure drinks a lot, don't he," he commented, calloused hand stroking his son's dark curls. "When he cuts a tooth, we'll 'ave to start weaning him off it."

"Yes," he said. It was humiliating enough nursing his child like a woman but it was worse when it was in front of people, even Jack. He didn't seem to mind though, the pirate toothily smiling at his young son.

"Spittin' image of ya, ya know that?" Jack said. "Our little Oliver, here. Just like his da."

Will smiled at the comment and he felt his son's eager suckling ease down until it came to a stop, little eyes closed and mouth wide open, little dribbles of milk staining his mouth.

"Take him?" Will asked Jack, arms growing tired of the weight he carried. Jack nodded and lifted the babe up, mindful of his head, and slowly lowered him to the makeshift crib in their inn room.

Will swiftly buttoned his shirt back up and got up from the chair and stretched – limbs sore from sitting in the same position for too long.

As he did so, he felt Jack's cracked lips on his neck. "Babe's asleep, William," he heard in a raspy voice.

Will leaned back against the touch and kissed him. "Is he now?"

Jack nodded, with eagerness reminiscent of a young child. "Want to go to bed? Haven't done that in a while."

Will knew why they hadn't have had sex in a while. During his unexpected pregnancy, his feet and chest had swelled and his narrow hips and overextended stomach ruined his balance and he could barely walk to take a bath let alone perform. After, the hazardous cesarean section left him bed-ridden and sore for weeks and it tore at his stitches to even nurse his son.

Now healed, Will mumbled against Jack's lips. "That sounds nice. But you'll have to be quiet, hmm?"

Jack smiled. "As a mouse.

TBC

Comments are amazing and appreciate so much.


End file.
